I'll Save You (a Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fanfic)
by VinciblePine95
Summary: One night on the empty part of Tokyo, Onodera Ritsu is kidnapped by who? Will Takano be there to save him? Or will he be too late? Read to find out!
1. One Night

Onodera's P.O.V

Ugh...work was such a pain, sometimes I wonder why I was put into the shoujo manga department when I clearly applied for the literature department. Another thing I wonder is that if Takano-san is **REALLY** into shoujo manga, is that why he's so strict about it? Anyways, I got out late at work which made miss the train ride home so I have to walk. Stupid Takano-san for keeping me at work! As I was walking, I began to hear some noises coming from an alleyway so I decided to see where it was coming from just in case a person was in danger. I kept on running to until the noise stopped. I looked around and then I began to realize that I was lost! I began freaking out until I heard a voice."Hello, Onodera-kun,"the voice said to me. I turned around to see who it was...No...it can't be...before I knew it everything went black.

Takano's P.O.V

Damn, I'm so tired who knew being editor-in-chief could be so tiring. I would never say this out loud but I did feel kind of bad for pushing everyone too hard, especially Onodera, the one I've been in love with for the past 10 years. Speaking of Onodera, I wonder where is he, he should be home by now.I decided to text him but a few minutes later I got no response. So I text him a million times asking if he was okay or asking where the hell he is. Two minutes later, I decided to just brush it off and go to bed but until I got a phone call from a blocked number. "Hello?" I said. "Why hello, Takano" The voice said "It's been awhile since we've talked to each other." _Oh no...this isn't who I think it is, right?_ "Who are you?!," I said getting pissed."I thought you would remember my voice but nope...It's me Haitani Shin" he finishes. What the hell does this guy want? "What do you want?!" I almost screamed. "Oh, Takano, it's what you want... _evil laugh_...right now I have Onodera-kun with me and it took a couple of quick punches to the side to black him out." He has Onodera?! That son of a bitch is dead meat for hurting my Ritsu! "I swear if you touch him again-" "You'll do what? You don't even know where I am. Well, that's all I wanted to say goodbye!"As soon as he hung up I quickly got my coat and ran to my car. _Ritsu, I hope you're okay._


	2. Where am I?

Onodera's P.O.V

I began to wake up but it took me a few moments to adjust my eyes. As soon as my vision adjusted I looked around to see where I was, I wasn't in my apartment or Takano-san's apartment but then the events of last night came back to me. I tried to get up from the bed but I was handcuffed to the headboard, I struggled to get out but it was no use. Two minutes of struggling later, someone came through the bedroom door."Good morning,Onodera-kun," the voice said to me, I slowly turned my head to catch a glimpse of my kidnapper."Haitani-san?! W-why did you kidnap me? I thought you were dating someone else,"I said with fear and anger in my voice."We broke up, and I realized I still have feelings for you, Ritsu." I shuddered at the way he said my first name. He walked over to the bed and got on top me. Oh no, he's not doing what I think he's doing...right? He began to unbutton my shirt and began biting my neck."Nngh...Stop it!"I kept shouting."Oh, come on you know you like it." He said with an evil grin before he continued, I kicked him in the gut."OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT! OK, NOW YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Haitani shouted at me.

A/N: I'm not gonna write this part but Onodera gets raped.

Takano's P.O.V

At Marukawa Shoten...

I arrived at Marukawa, but by the time I entered I got a lot of weird looks, like I even cared if I looked like shit. By the time I got to the Emerald Editing Team office I also got some concerned looks from Kisa, Hatori, and Mino. I glared at them and they went straight back to what they were doing. I sat down in my seat, with my head down. Onodera...I hope you're okay...I'll find you, I promise... " I wonder where Ricchan is." Kisa finally spoke up. I got so pissed that I threw a book at him. " OW! Takano-san what was that for?!" He said while holding his head."It was just reminder to...SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" God, Kisa just had to mention Onodera at a time like this. After, that the whole team went silent for the next 30 minutes. "Um, Takano-san?" Hatori finally spoke. "What is it?" I answered him."Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept at all." Hatori said to me. "I'm fine, I was just in a hurry." That was a lie, I was looking for Onodera all night.

Flashback..

"I swear if you touch him again-""You'll what? You don't even know where I am. Well that's all I wanted to say goodbye." As soon as Haitani hung up I grabbed my coat and ran to my car. As soon as the engine started I quickly drove out of the parking lot and drove around Tokyo. I didn't care if I got a ticket or my car towed, Onodera is all that matters to me. After an hour or two, I parked my car and began to search around the alleyways. 30 minutes later, I dropped to my knees and tears began to slide down my cheeks and and a sob escaped from my mouth. Ritsu...no matter how long it takes I will find you..

End Of Flashblack...


	3. Someone, Help Me

Onodera's P.O.V

"That was entertaining." Haitani said while zipping his pants back up. "You are a sick man. You wait, Takano-san will..." Wait, why did I mention Takano's name, do I really want him to save me? "Awww...does little Ritsu want his Takano-san to rescue him? Well, guess what?! That's not gonna happen because...One, he doesn't even know where you are... Second, He's probably too busy to even look for you and...Third, you're mine and that's final!" _No, Takano couldn't be so busy he forgot about me, right?_ Haitani looked at me and the angry expression he had on his face while shouting at me had just turned into an evil look. He got close to my face, I wanted to run but it was no use since I was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. So, I kicked him in the gut again. "OW! YOU BETTER STOP KICKING ME IN THE GUT!" His raged face came back but more raged then before. He left the room and came a few seconds later with a knife. " We're gonna have this new rule that goes like this: Every time you kick or say something rude to me, you will get a cut. So since, you kicked me in the gut twice you shall get two cuts." As soon as he finished explaining he paced towards me and gave me a cut on my cheek and another one on my stomach, damn, this guy is insane. _Takano where are you...?_

Takano's P.O.V

Right now, it's 8:00 and everyone at Marukawa is preparing to go home, while I'm just sitting at my desk looking down at my feet thinking about my beloved Ritsu. _I hope he's okay and alive, if I find out that Haitani bitch has done anything to Ritsu, HE WILL DIE! Ritsu...he's probably scared to death..._ "Takano-san?" A voice disturbs my thoughts, I look up to see Hatori's serious face. "What is it, Hatori?" I asked slightly annoyed. "I'm concerned about you, you look like garbage, you're even more moody than usual. I think you should call in sick tomorrow." After Hatori finished speaking, he left without saying another word. Maybe he's right, I should take the day off tomorrow. That will also give me more time to find Ritsu. I pack my stuff and head to my car, I didn't bother taking the subway since Ritsu is not found yet. I tried calling the police last night, but they didn't believe me. On the way home, I got a text so I parked my car somewhere so I can read it it said: _"You're probably extremely worried about little Ritsu, right? Well, too bad! He's mine now. If you want him back, maybe you should've thought twice before leaving him at Marukawa and letting him walk on his own"_ He's right, I'm the reason Ritsu got kidnapped. None of this would've happened if I had stayed with him. I'm such an idiot, if he's getting hurt, then not only that would be Haitani's fault but mine too. _Ritsu...I'm very sorry...but I will find you..._

Well, folks that's chapter three of _I'll Save You!_ I apologize if the chapters are kind of short and this story is also on Wattpad. -vinciblepine95


	4. I Know I'm Getting Close To You

Onodera's P.O.V

It's been three days since I've been kidnapped by Haitani, while those three days passed, I've been raped and beaten multiple times and the scars that I've received from that psychopath still hurt and I still see his evil looking face wherever I look. The handcuffs on my wrists are now starting to leave some bruises. _I hate this...I want to go home...I want to be with Takano-san..._ WAH! Did I just say that I wanted to be with Takano?! God, ever since I was kidnapped all that has been on my mind is (out of all people) Takano-san! Wait, am I really starting to realize that I still do love after all these years? I guess it's all starting to come to me...I, Onodera Ritsu is now completely in love with Takano Masamune! But, too bad I might die here before I even get to tell him. I began to feel my tears stream down my cheeks but yet I still have a smile on my face from realizing my true feelings for Takano. Haitani's probably right, Takano is probably really busy back at Marukawa. _I don't wanna die..._ Just then, I could hear the front door open. _Speak of the devil_. A few seconds later, the bedroom door slammed opened which nearly almost wrecked the wall. I took me less than a second to realize that Haitani was drunk."Heyyy...*hic*...Onodera-kun...*hic*...I think since I'm home now*hic**hic* we should have some fun" Fear shook all over my as he said that, if he's scary when he not drunk then he's probably 100 times more scarier."NO! Get away from me! Y-you're drunk!" I yelled at him as he got closer to me. "Now, now. Don't you remember what happens if you ever shout at me or kick me." Haitani unbuttoned my shirt and grabbed his knife and started leaving scars on my stomach. I began to groan in pain."Make all the sounds you want no one lives on this apartment level except me, which means no one will hear you." He says in a creepy tone. _Someone just get me away from here..._

Takano's P.O.V

I woke up at around 5 am in the morning. By that time, I immediately got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and just packed some food for me and for Onodera. Hopefully I'll find him, I know I will. I got in my car and began driving. _What if I'm too late...What if I do find him...Will he get mad at me from leaving him by himself?_ These thoughts ran through my though that this also my fault, I will send that Haitani bitch to hell if he touched my Ritsu at all. I was also wondering how things are going back at Marukawa but since Hatori is taking over for me, he'll probably call me if something goes wrong. But, all I wanted to think about is my beloved Ritsu. I wish I could go back to that day so, Onodera didn't have to walk the streets of Tokyo late at night, getting that phone call nearly made my heart beat out of my chest. All I know is that I can't lose Ritsu again. As I kept on driving, I kept on thinking about him even more. His gorgeous green eyes, his blush, and everything else that made him special. I stopped at a red light, I saw a person with a hoodie covering he/she's eyes and walking in a drunk way. I decided to just let it slide since this is Tokyo, once the person crossed the street (surprisingly) the light switch from red to blue (A/N: In Japan, they have blue lights instead of green lights) as Icontinued driving,I look back at that drunk person, who kind of reminds me of someone. Something came back to me. The hoodie that the person was wearing seemed very familiar and the way he/she was walking while they were drunk. I was driving very far away when the realization hit me. That was...Haitani

Oh snap! Takano just found Haitani. What will happen next? Will Takano be able to save Ritsu or will death be lurking nearby? Find out when the next chapter of _I'll Save You_ comes out! -vinciblepine95


	5. I've Finally Found Where You Are

Onodera's P.O.V

Haitani just finished his rape session with me and he sat in a chair that was right next to the bed. He began stroking my face and cutting me with his knife as blood oozed out the cuts."Please let me go! Haven't you already had your fun with me?!" I said while tears streamed out of my eyes. "Aww...sweet, yet dumb Ritsu. Don't you remember what I told you when you got here? I said that there is no way that you're getting out of here because you are mine, and you don't belong to that piece of crap, Takano-san" _How dare he talks about Takano-san like that?!_ "Please, let me go, Haitani, there's plenty of fish in the sea" I said while tears kept streaming down my cheeks. "No, you're the only one I want, Ritsu." He got up from his chair and got on top of me he gave me two little cuts on my cheek. He began to stare into my eyes but no the way Takano would usually do Takano-san stares at me, his face is filled with love, when Haitani does it he looks at me with pure evil written all over his face, I swear I think I might have seen flames inside his eyes."Um...Haitani-san, can you please stop, you already had _'fun_ ' with me remember?" He just looked at me with an evil smirk. "Yeah I know but, I want to look at your adorable face." He said in a scary voice. Before he could continue there was loud banging coming from the door."HAITANI, OPEN THIS MOTHERFUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" _I know that voice...it belongs to...Takano Masamune._ Haitani got off of me and left the bedroom, and closed the door. _I'm probably gonna die here..._

Takano's P.O.V

As soon as I recognized Haitani, anger was all I was feeling. _So...I finally found the guy who had the guts to kidnap my Ritsu!_ My grip on the steering wheel tightened and drove fast so I could find a place to make a U-turn. But life is always a bitch on me when it comes to something important as this. God, I hate traffic, so fucking bad! After, Five minutes of traffic later, I saw Haitani walking into a abandoned apartment building. That's where he's keeping my Ritsu! I went to the parking lot nearby it and it took 2 minutes to find a parking space that wasn't crappy. I got out of my car and immediately searched every apartment door looking for Ritsu. Thirty minutes later, I was on the last floor, Ritsu has gotta be here. I saw a door that looked newer compared to the other ones, I knew exactly who it was. "HAITANI, OPEN THIS MOTHERFUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW! I _just want Ritsu back into my arms...again..._

Uh oh! looks like Takano found where Haitani lives! Hi, guys I hope you're liking this story so far and I never thought I would make two chapters in one day! And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. Find out what happens on the next chapter of _I'll Save You -vinciblepine95_


	6. I Can't Lose You Again

This chapter is gonna be in Takano's point of view only! Enjoy

Takano's P.O.V

I kept on banging the door but I stopped when I heard a yelp. _Is that Haitani doing something to my Ritsu?! I hope not..._ A minute later, I heard the door open."Ah, if it isn't Takano-san,wha-" I immediately cut him off by shoving him out of the way and entering his house. "Where is Ritsu?! What did you do to him?!" I asked getting impatient. "Now,now. You see, Onodera-kun was misbehaving, so the only way to calm him down was to black him out." _What the hell?! This guy punched my Ritsu?! This son of a bitch is gonna die...I fucking swear..._ "You know what if it weren't for you leaving him by himself, I wouldn't be having 'fun' with little Onodera-kun" _THAT'S IT!_ I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him very hard against the wall."How dare you touch him?! You are a psychotic bitch!" After I said that I punched him in the face and gut. I kept on punching him until he dropped to his knees."That's what you get for hurting my Ritsu, you little bitch!" I yelled at him. I looked around and saw a door, I immediately went into the room. "Ritsu!" My eyes widened as I saw Ritsu handcuffed to the bed's headboard. He had a lot of scars over his stomach, arms, and a little bit on his face and he was also unconscious. I reacted quickly and found the keys for the handcuffs and released him from them. "Ritsu, wake up! Say something!" I grabbed him and pulled him close to my chest."Ugh...mmm..T-Takano-san?" He said weakly."Oh, Ritsu you have no idea how much I've missed you. I'm sorry for leaving you at Marukawa, I should've waited for you" Tears began streamed down my cheeks. "Takano-san, it's okay." Ritsu said soothingly to me. "No, it's not! All because of me you got hurt." Ritsu looked up at me and I stared into those gorgeous emerald eyes."I may be in pain but, I'm just glad you're here." My eyes widened in shock but then my lips tured into a smile. I leaned in and kissed him gently."Aww...look at that, it looks like Takano finally found his little Onodera-kun but, I did say that Onodera-kun belongs to me. Looks like I'm gonna have to separate you two again by...DEATH!" Haitani said while standing at the bedroom door frame and had a knife in his hand. He began to run to me and Ritsu. Before, he got closer, I gently pushed Ritsu out of the way. Haitani jumped and fell on top of me but, I threw him to the wall. I looked over at Ritsu to see if he was okay. "TAKANO-SAN!" Ritsu yelled. I turned around to see Haitani getting close to me with his knife before I knew it I was pushed aside. A few seconds later, I got up from the floor and saw Ritsu unconscious with blood pouring out of him. "RITSU! HAITANI, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Haitani tried to run away from me but I already caught and pulled the knife from his grip and stabbed him multiple times. "Heh, at least I got to have some 'fun' with Onodera-kun" I gave him the most pissed off look in the history of looks. "Fuck you for hurting my Ritsu and go to hell, Haitani Shin." He immediately black out after I said those words. I rushed over to Ritsu and held him bridal style. I ran to my car and set him gently on the passenger's seat. When the car started I drove very fast to the hospital. A little bit of tears began to fall out of my eyes. _Ritsu, please stay with me...I don't wanna lose you again._

Well that's chapter six of _I'll Save You_! See you guys in the next chapter! -JoselynMartinez3


	7. Don't Leave Me Again

Once again this chapter will be in Takano's point of view! Enjoy! ^_^

Takano's P.O.V

By the time we got to the hospital, I quickly got out of my seat and gently got Ritsu out of his seat and holding him bridal style. I ran inside yelling."SOMEONE HELP! MY FRIEND IS SERIOUSLY INJURED!" The whole staff looked at me and reacted quickly. A nurse got a bed and took Ritsu out of my arms but then his beautiful emerald eyes opened up before the nurse took him to a room."Wait...Masamune?" he said weakly. My eyes widened in shock, this is the first time he's called me by my first name. "Yes, Ritsu?" I said shakily."In case I don't make it, I just wanted to let you know that...I love you" Right after he finished say those three little yet, meaningful words, The doctors took him. I just stood there shocked. _Ritsu loves me, he really loves me!_ I took a seat in the waiting room, replaying Ritsu's words in my mind. Tears began to fall out my eyes. _What if Ritsu dies? No, I can't let that thought cross my mind and he's not gonna die! It won't happen I swear it won't!_ A minutes later, I heard footsteps,"Is anyone here for Onodera Ritsu?" a doctor named Nowaki Kusama asked."I am. How is he?! Is he alright?!" I said with a lot of panic in my voice."Sir, you need to calm down first before I can tell you anything" I took a deep breath and was prepared to hear what had to say."Okay, now that you're calm here's what we saw. Onodera-san has multiple scars on his arms, stomach and a little bit on his face...*sighs*...and he has been stabbed so right now he is in surgery but we aren't too sure if he'll make it. So, I will come back to let you know when you can see him. "Oi, Nowaki! Kamijou-san is here to see you, you better hurry before he gets upset." Another doctor yelled at him."Listen, I gotta go but don't worry, we're trying our best to save him." walked away after saying that, I sat back with my head in my hands. I looked at my hands and remembered cupping Ritsu's cute, blushing, and beautiful face with them, I remembered times like when he made curry with chocolate for me and that moment we had in the rain, he was concerned about my relationship with Yokozawa (he didn't say that, but I knew) and not to mention that the way he kept harassing Ritsu made me pissed but that's in the past, everything is cool between us now. 15 minutes later, Nowaki came back "Is anyone here for Onodera Ritsu?" He said "Yeah me again" Nowaki looked at me with a smile. "Well, it seems that Onodera-san has survived the surgery but is sleeping at the moment, but you may go see him. I shall lead you to his room." Nowaki walked me to my lover's room. On the outside I was calm but on the inside I was filled with mixed emotions. As soon as we walked there he was, my sweet little Ritsu sleeping peacefully. "I'll leave you two alone please press that button if Onodera-san wakes up." As soon as left, I sat down on a chair next to my love's hospital bed and gently held his hand. "I love you, Ritsu. I hope you still remember those words you told me before you went into surgery." I brought his hand close to my lips and kissed it. _Please wake up soon, my love..._

Hi! That was the seventh chapter of _I'll Save You!_ See you in the next chapter! -JoselynMartinez3


	8. You're Back My Love

Onodera's P.O.V

Where am I? Why is this place so dark? Am I dead? No, I'm not. I began to hear someone, but who's voice am I hearing? "I love you, Ritsu. I hope you remember those words you told me before you went into surgery." Takano-san? What are you talking about? Of course, I remember what I said. I wish I could wake up and tell him what I said was true but, no I can't because I'm surrounded by darkness. _I want to feel, kiss, and hug you so badly..._ All of a sudden, I began a to have flash backs from high school like the time when I did it with Takano-san (But during high school he was Saga Masamune at that time) and when we were alone in the library. All those memories made my heart beat fast. I don't know how long I will stay in this darkness or if I will ever leave this lonely place, at all. _I don't wanna stay here forever, I wanna be with Takano-san..._

Takano's P.O.V

I kept holding Ritsu's hand promising to never let go of it until he wakes up. The more I think about him dying the more scared I get. If I lose Ritsu like I did ten years ago, he'll be my first and last love, I won't ever love someone the same way I loved him. Suddenly, his heart monitor started to beat faster, I wonder what my love is thinking about. I stroked his cheek with my free hand while my other one kept holding his hand. Just being with him makes my heart beat fast, meeting him was the best thing that ever happened in my entire life. Just then, I felt a squeeze on my hand, I looked at Ritsu and that's when I saw his gorgeous eyes open up. "M-Masamune?" He said a little weakly "Ritsu, I'm so glad you're awake!" I released his hand from mine and hugged him gently, and that's when my tears came back but, these are tears of happiness. "Ritsu, do you remember what you said to me before you went into surgery?" I asked him. He blushed but then smiled at me. "Yes, I do. Everything I confessed to you, I truly mean't them" I tightened my hold on him but not too much."Ritsu, I'm so happy I think I might die" I pulled away from the hug and leaned toward his face, kissing him gently yet lovingly. "I love you, Ritsu"I said staring into those emerald eyes of his "I love you too, Masamune" I smiled and pecked his cheek. I remembered what told me to do if he woke up. So, I pushed the call doctor button then three minutes later, came through the door. "Ah, I see you're awake, Onodera-san. How do you feel?" "I feel fine but, I am hungry" walked over to Ritsu and handed him some gram crackers and milk, "Good news, you can go home tomorrow but please remember this: Please don't do anything physical for two months and try not to get too stressed"

No One's P.O.V 

The next day, Takano checked Onodera out of the hospital and head back to the apartments but before Onodera went back to his, Takano grabbed his wrist. "What is it, Masamune?" Onodera said with concern. "Ritsu, I'm worried that if I leave you alone something will happen to you again...So what I'm trying to say is...will you move in with me?" He said while looking at Onodera sweetly "Alright, I accept your offer." Onodera said while he kissed Takano's cheek. Later that week, Takano helped Onodera help move his things but, that took three hours due to the mess that Onodera _NEVER_ cleans up. After that, they both relax on the couch while Takano while gently held Onodera close to his chest. "I'm so glad, I have you." Takano said while burying face in his lover's soft brown hair. "Me too, I've never felt so happy." They intertwined their fingers together. "I love you, my dear" Onodera looked up at him blushing pink "I love you, too" For the next two hours the couple remained holding each other, promising to never let go..

 _The End_

Well, folks that's the end of _I'll Save You._ I'll post the sequel later but if you want to read it, it's on Wattpad. My account is JoselynMartinez3.


End file.
